This invention relates to conveyor systems, stabilizer assemblies and methods for stabilizing conveyor carriers.
A conventional conveyor system generally includes a conveyor track and a number of conveyor carriers placed on the track. A conveyor carrier is usually subjected to a downward force exerted by the weight of the carrier and the load transported by the carrier. The conveyor carrier may also be subjected to lateral forces, such as a centrifugal force generated by the movement of the carrier when it travels along a curved segment of the conveyor track. Therefore, the conveyor track and carriers generally are designed to withstand downward and lateral forces but not upward forces. During some operations (during loading, for example), however, the conveyor carriers may be subjected to an upward force, which may cause it to move upwards and derail.
Stabilizers are used to jam and hold conveyor carriers in place when the carriers are subjected to upward forces. A typical conventional stabilizer has an elongated configuration, and is vertically mounted to a section of the conveyor track where the conveyor carriers may be subjected to upward forces. The stabilizers are placed just above the conveyor carriers. When it is subjected to an upward force and moves upwards, a conveyor carrier would come in contact with, and would be held in place by, one or more stabilizers.
One of the problems associated with conventional stabilizers is that they may interfere with the movement of conveys carriers as the carriers move into a vertically-curved section, such as an upwardly-curved section, of the conveyor track. As it moves into an upwardly-curved track section, a conveyor carrier is in an upwardly-inclined position with the front portion of the carrier on the upwardly-curved track section and the rear portion of the carrier on a horizontal section of the track. Because the track is curved and the conveyor carrier is straight, there will be an increased distance between the carrier""s middle portion and the track. If there happens to be stabilizer positioned where the carrier""s middle portion is, the middle portion of the conveyor carrier may come in contact with the stabilizer, preventing the conveyor carrier from moving farther up the upwardly-curved section of the conveyor track.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the conventional stabilizers by providing conveyor systems, stabilizer assemblies, and methods, which allow a conveyor carrier to move into a vertically-curved section of the conveyor track without interference.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a stabilizer assembly includes a stabilizer member pivotable from a first position to a second position towards the vertically-curved section. The stabilizer member is at a substantially vertical position at the first position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a stabilizer assembly includes a stabilizer member pivotable from a first position to a second position towards the vertically-curved section. The stabilizer member pivots from the first position towards the second position as the conveyor carrier moves into the vertically-curved section of the conveyor track.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a stabilizer assembly includes a stabilizer member pivotable from a first position to a second position towards the vertically-curved section. The stabilizer member is disposed at an operative distance from the vertically-curved section of the conveyor track.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a method for stabilizing a conveyor carrier includes installing a stabilizer member adjacent to the vertically-curved section of the conveyor track, and pivoting the stabilizer member from a first vertical position towards a second position as the conveyor carrier moves into the vertically-curved section of the conveyor track.
In accordance with a yet further aspect of the invention, a conveyor system includes a conveyor track having a vertically-curved section, at least one conveyor carrier placed on the conveyor track for traveling along the conveyor track, and a stabilizer assembly. The stabilizer assembly includes a stabilizer member pivotable from a first position to a second position towards the vertically-curved section, wherein the stabilizer member is at a substantially vertical position at the first position.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the first position of the stabilizer member is 2xc2x0 from the vertical position.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the second position of the stabilizer member is 16xc2x0 from the vertical position.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the stabilizer member is positioned within a load station of the conveyor system.
In still yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the stabilizer member may be pivotably mounted to the conveyor track.
In still yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the stabilizer assembly may include a cross bar transversely mounted to the conveyor track, and the stabilizer member is pivotably mounted to the cross bar.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the cross bar may have a middle section and first and second ends, and the stabilizer member may include first and second arms. The middle section of the cross bar is mounted to the conveyor track, and the first and second arms of the stabilizer member are pivotably mounted to the first and second ends of the cross bar, respectively.
In a yet further preferred embodiment of the invention, the stabilizer assembly may include a counterweight, which biases the stabilizer member towards the first position.
In a still yet further preferred embodiment of the invention, the stabilizer assembly may include an adjustment mechanism that adjusts the location of the first position.
The conveyor systems, stabilizer assemblies, and the methods of the present invention have a number of advantages over the prior art. For example, even if it is placed adjacent to a vertically-curved section of the conveyor track, the stabilizer assemblies of the present invention do not substantially interfere with the movement of conveyor carriers. In addition, the stabilizer assemblies of the present invention are structurally simple, and inexpensive to manufacture and install. Further, the operation of the assemblies is simple and reliable, and do not require any actions on the part of the operator or the conveyor control system.